


I am Superhuman

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Human Kara, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Something takes away Kara's powers while she is flying, and she falls. When she wakes up, she is human, she is paralyzed, and she, surprisingly is happy. But things won't be as simple as she hopes as things unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I am back. 
> 
> after a crippling case of writers block I manage to create this freeform idea. I have know idea where this is gonna go, I am just going to see where it goes.
> 
> This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Comments and love always welcome.  
-Aeo

Kara has felt fear before, but never for herself, not like this.

“Guys!” She yelled into the com attached to her ear. “I’m falling!”

Moments ago Kara was flying around the city in a routine patrol and decided to get a little altitude before calling it a night. She didn’t make it far before suddenly, she was no longer flying and the ground was coming fast.

“Pull on the cape hooks!” A shocked Winn called into her ear. She was quick to listen, and was so grateful that he apparently thought ahead. When she pulled the small fasteners, her body jerked as her caped shifted, now catching the wind, and it only took her a moment to realize that her cape and become a parachute somehow, but she was still moving too fast.

Her feet met the ground and she heard and felt a sickening crack in her right leg, followed by pain she had never felt before. A scream ripped from her throat as she reached for her calf.

No flying.

No invincibility.

No powers.

Something was wrong, but she couldn’t get through pain enough to give it thought.

Moments felt like minutes, and minutes, hours, before dark vehicles pulled up. The familiar face of Alex, her sister, jumped out of the first truck and ran to her at a dead sprint before sliding to the her knees beside Kara.

“What happened?” She asked, looking Kara over, but lingering on her leg, which was bent in two places too many.

Kara gritted her teeth stifling the groans and screams that threatened to come her body. “I don’t know.” She managed to groan out, more pain was becoming evident in her body, her left knee burned, her back was killing her. She was broken, and she knew it.

“We need to get her back, NOW!” Alex called out, Scary Agent Danvers taking charge of the situation. She looked down at Kara after standing. “Can you manage to stand?”

Kara didn’t risk speaking as the pain was still getting worse and more evident that most of her body had been damaged by the impact. She shook her head, a headache now spilling over. Her vision was starting to blur and spin.

Alex must have noticed, because she was back kneeling beside Kara in an instant, steadying her. “Breathe Kara.”

And she did. Well, she tried. It hurt to inhale too deeply, or exhale too quickly. Her ears started to ring, and she could ear the muffled sound of Alex asking her another question, but she couldn’t tell what.

She didn’t see the needle.

She didn’t see anything after a moment.

– – –

Alex stood careful watch over her sedated sister, laying peacefully on the hospital bed at the DEO. She was actively ignoring the X-rays and scans on the light board behind her. Kara was broken, and it was breaking her. What made it worse is no one had any idea why. Not why she injured, but what caused it in the first place. Why she fell in the first place.

Kara’s right leg was broken in 4 places, both bones in her calf shattered, and her femur sustained a major fracture. Left ACL torn, 4 broken ribs, 2 cracked, 3 slipped discs, and compressed spine. Left hip was dislocated, both ankles broken, and her feet too damaged to categorize. She had to undergo surgery to repair the damage. Thank god for alien medical tech, but even that had its limits. Kara would be laid up for months, and after that, with so much spinal damage, the doctors fear she will be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life, but won’t know for certain until her other injuries finally heal.

Alex was in shock and hadn’t yet felt anything other then fear and confusion over the whole situation. Its been 3 days, and she hasn’t even slept.

“You should go-”

“I am not going home J'onn, don’t even say it.” Alex snapped at the new presence of the director.

“-get some rest.” he finished with a soft, and sympathetic smile, but his eyes carried the sorrow the Alex was refusing to feel. “Given the situation, I would not recommend going home.”

“I can’t just leave her.”

“Alex.” He put a hand on her shoulder, finally drawing her eyes to him. He too, looked tired. “She isn’t going anywhere, and nothing else is going to happen to her. At the first sign of any change, you will be the first to be told. Standing here depriving yourself of sleep and nutrition is not doing her any favors, nor would she be happy to find out you did it. Again.”

Alex knew he was right, despite how much she wanted to argue. So she nodded and relented to his advice. A tear threatened to fall from her eye, but she wiped it away before it could.

“Thanks, Jonn.” She said as she walked past him and out of her sister’s room. She headed for the lockers to take a shower before hitting a bunk in the quarters. She barely made it to her locker before the tsunami of emotions took over her. Her body started shaking with sobs, and they weren’t silent. Her sister laid broken on a bed from something that seemed impossible. So broken she may never walk again and Alex didn’t know how to handle that. She was afraid of what the news of it would do to Kara, she felt guilty as well because despite the insanity of the event, Alex felt like she failed to protect her, something she dedicated her whole life to doing.

Nor could she deny the rush of emotions she held back before Kara hit the ground. The fear of losing the most important person in her life. Her best friend, her confidant, her rock, her sister; she was almost taken from her, and she couldn’t even fathom how.

She leaned her back against her locker and slid to the floor, hugging her knees. She was always holding her head up high, always standing strong even when she felt weak. But now she felt useless, tired and afraid. And despite all the fear and dread of the future, and the confusion over what the hell happened, she knew this was different. This wasn’t like the times Kara blew out her powers and was human for a day or two.

No, her powers were taken by something, some outside force came and took it all away in an instant. And she knew, even if they found out what it was, Kara’s powers weren’t coming back.

So Alex cried. She held herself and she cried. No one judged her, no one bothered her. And soon Alex cried herself into sleep, leaning against her locker with nothing but fear to comfort her.

– – –

It took several weeks before Kara woke up. She had been soaked in sunlight, both artificial and real, but it only resulted in her skin tanning, something that had never happened before. Kara’s body was filled with immune boosters, because until now no earth toxin or bacteria had ever affected her, and they knew that a cold could cripple her even more so. So they boosted her body, treating it as the newly human thing that it was. And Alex stood watch the whole time.

She watched sunlight do nothing, She watched the incisions from the surgeries become scars. She watched Kara weaken from lack of movement. And finally after 24 days, she watched Kara’s eyes finally open.

Needless to say, Kara was confused. Several things she noticed at once. She was still in pain, she felt weak, and she had the sniffles. [Only so much immune boosters can do]. She almost laughed except she couldn't feel her toes, nor could she wiggle them.

Alex watched silently, knowing Kara needed to adjust to this on her own for a few minutes. She watched Kara sit up, and stare at her toes. They didn’t wiggle. She poked her legs, but couldn’t feel them. She kept poking and prodding until she felt something, which happened to be around the top of her thigh. Kara sighed deeply and her expression fell.

“I...” her voice was raspy but she looked up at Alex with a somber expression, “I can’t walk, can I?”

Alex almost cried right there, Kara now realizing her body was damaged, but also not catching onto the deeper meaning.

“We did the best we could, Kara, but we were afraid this would be the case.” Alex said, her voice hitching as she struggled not to cry, again.

Kara nodded, almost accepting it as it is. “And my powers are gone for good, aren’t they.”

Now Alex did cry. She covered her mouth, to stifle the sound. She had done blood work, and the end result was genetically, Kara had changed. She swallowed hard, not really knowing how to tell Kara. But she knew she had to.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Alex closed the distance from where she sat, in the corner, to the side of the bed, to grab and hold Kara’s hand. “When nothing worked I did tests. Genetically, you’re human. Not Kryptonian. I don’t know how, but you’re not an alien anymore.”

Alex looked up from her clasped hand around her sister’s, to find her sister smiling at her. Actually smiling.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“Kara-”

“Okay, yes, not being Supergirl anymore is going to suck, nor do I have any idea how to explain that to the city.” Kara chuckled weakly before grabbing Alex’s hand with her other. “But I am alive, in a situation where I should have totally died, I didn’t. And in a twisted sense, its kinda fitting.”

Alex looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“My whole life on earth I have lived with something no one else has, just because I was from a differently planet. And now that I am human, its ironic that I am going to have to live without something most everybody has. Kinda humbling, actually. When you think about it.”

“You are such a dork, Kara.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh through her tears. Even in this Kara remained positive and hopeful. “I can’t believe you are finding a way to be cheerful about this.”

“I don’t think a power in this ‘verse can stop Kara from being cheerful.” A deep, caring voice came from the doorway. The girls looked to see J'onn standing there, all 'directory', watching them with a loving smile.

“J'onn!” Kara cheered reaching towards him with both hands, “Guess what? I’m a cripple!” Then she started laughing. And her joy was so infectious that Alex couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

Only Kara can make something like this be a happy moment. But Alex knew, and when she heard the chuckles from J'onn, she knew he knew as well. What Kara was saying, was ‘It's okay. I’m alive.’

– – –

The next few days, despite Kara’s hopeful optimism about literally everything, something Alex is convinced is at least 20 percent show, were a challenge. Kara began physical therapy and had been given a wheelchair to get around. Of course, it wasn’t just any kind of wheelchair. It was a chair designed and tricked out by one Winn Schott.

“Okay check this thing out Kar-Bear, this ain’t your mama’s wheelchair, not that she would need one, I’m just saying its different, because yours truly made it. What up!” He called much to the delight of Kara. “So, if you so choose, you can push it around like a normal person, and yeah, you might have to from time to time, but, it also has a unique neural controlled motor system that will allow you to control it with, pause for dramatic effect, your mind.”

“Awesome.” Kara said from her perch on her bed, clearly anxious to get in the chair.

“Hold your cape Supergirl, I aint done yet.” He turned back to the chair and lifted the tablet he always carries around with him. “Also has tablet uplink control, should you want to go that route too, you know for some variety, and since you are always using a tablet at work, so there is that." He said to her with a wink before turning is attention back to the chair. "The wheels are made of a specialized rubber silicate composite, and are hooked up to some fancy smancy sounding mechanical parts that do things.” He saw the jittery look in Kara’s eyes and sighed. “Okay, okay, cliff notes version. It charges itself as it rolls, it uses alien tech to track your mind, so no need for special implants, the wheels are soft yet hard and won’t transfer heat, or lose traction in any condition and the frame is made from fancy space metal that wont bend or break should anything happen, and its light as crap and comfy as hell, cause rumor is you can still feel your butt.” He looked back at her with a smile.

Kara smiled wide and beckoned him closer, to which he obliged willingly, to be pulled into a special Kara hug that he loved so much.

“Your are the bestest best friend EVER Winn!” Kara squealed in his ear. “But help me into it so I can go to physical therapy. I gotta rebuild my upper body strength.” She said as she released the hug, semi-seriousness taking over.

“As you wish, m’lady.” Winn said as he bowed. He handed the tablet to her, and then scooped her off the bed gently, with an arm under knees and one behind her back. “You are a lot lighter now that you are human. It’s kinda nice to be able to pick you up for once.”

Kara smiles and giggled at him, kissing his cheek as he lowered her into her new wheelchair. “Yeah, it is kinda nice.”

As Kara started to get a feel of the chair, moving it with her mind, which a lot easier then she expected. Winn sat on the hospital bed.

“Are you sure your okay?” I mean, all of this is a huge change Kar.”

Kara stilled, her eyes downcast, before she looked up at him, no smile in sight.

“Not really." She answered. "But I am alive, and when I fell, I didn’t think I was going to be for long. So, I am happy that I am here, with you in this awesome chair.” She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and looked away, at the wall, but through it it a sense. “It sucks, not being able to pick myself up, or fly, be me like I used to be. And it is going to suck, not being to help people in trouble like I used to. But, I figure I can either dwell on that and be a sad person all the time, or I can look at the bright side and find new ways to be Supergirl again, just without the 'super' part.”

“I don’t know, Kara. You seem pretty 'super' to me right now.” He smiled at her, and her at him.

The moment only lasted that, a moment, as a certain short haired agent opened the door.

“Sorry Winn, play time is over, I have to take my sister to physical therapy, and finally, home.”

“I get to go home?” Kara asked excited, she so looked forward to being back in her own bed again.

“After therapy.” Alex said sternly, knowing her sister will try to skip it to go home earlier. “Also Clark is coming in tonight. He has been with Diana in Themyscira, so he only just found out about everything, I told him you have therapy and he can come see you tonight.”

“And he listened?” Kara asked as she rolled into the hallway, Alex on her heels.

“Who doesn’t listen to me? Other then you?”

“Good point.” Kara looked over her shoulder at her sister who was now walking beside her. “Will Diana come?”

Alex laughed lightly, looking down at her sister with a twinkle in her eye. “You and your crush on her.”

“Have you seen her? Met her? She is physical perfection incarnate, and her accent oh my god.” Kara gushed.

“Calm yourself little sister, and yes, she is coming too.”

Kara was giddy for the rest of the afternoon, even if therapy was a chore.

– – –

Clark was upset, understandably so, but given Kara’s optimism, and constant reassurance that it will be okay, he finally calmed down enough to return to Metropolis.

Diana however, didn’t need the reassurance, she had faith in Kara’s strength. And somehow in the course of the night, the two of them were left alone in Kara’s apartment.

“I was thinking about the future of National City, Kara.” Kara tried not to melt at Diana’s accent, and how she said her name. “I was thinking I could take over protecting it.”

Of all the things Kara had expected to happen regarding the city, this wasn’t it. “You, want Wonder Woman to take over for Supergirl?”

“It seems like the best option.” Diana responded from her seat on the couch. “I have no home city to protect like Bruce or Clark, and National City is already conditioned to a female protector.”

Kara looked at her. She was currently seated on the opposite couch, and if her wheelchair wasn’t right next to her, it would look like she was just curled up and comfy as usual.

“Besides, would it be so bad having me around more?” Kara blushed, and looked away from Diana.

“I would love it, actually. I miss you when you're gone.”

This was something Alex never knew about. That Diana and Kara had been in a complicated, but serioius relationship. It was whirlwind the first time they met, and they fell in love quickly, but their responsibility as heroes kept them apart. Their bond was much deeper then anyone could ever imagine, however. Diana had sworn her soul to Kara, and in turn accept Kara’s within her own. Creating a soul bond that could not be broken. This was their secret, because the amazons would frown upon Diana forming such a bond as it would give whoever she was bonded to a matched life span.

“As I miss you. But I see no reason to keep us apart anymore, and I am sorry I didn’t stay the first time you asked.” Diana seemed sad, but she smiled as she moved to sit beside the blonde. She stroked Kara’s cheek softly. “I refuse to be away from you again.”

“What about Themyscira?” Kara asked, knowing Diana loved her home.

“Should I need to return, you will accompany me. I will announce you as my Bond, and they can deal with it. I will not be parted from you again to maintain the farce that I am not-”

Kara cut her off by kissing her. She always loved the soft caress of Diana’s lips. The kiss was quick, but not rushed, it lasted for a few perfect seconds before Kara pulled back slowly to look in Diana’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“As I love you.” Diana smiled and looked at the clock. “I think it is time to sleep, and as you are no longer super, you need to rest. So let us sleep.” Kara didn’t get the chance to argue. Diana scooped her up and carried her into her room, and softly laid her on her bed.

“Only if you stay here, with me.”

“I wouldn’t consider anything else. As I said, I refuse to be parted from you.” The Amazonian replied as she pulled off her shirt and jeans, to crawl beside Kara, who was already in her jammies. Kara always marveled at Diana’s beauty, and despite the fire burning inside to show her love, Kara settled with cuddles, as she became the little spoon.

As sleep drew near, Kara found herself speaking.

“I don’t know what took my powers away. But having you here with me, makes it more then worth it.”

She knew that in time they were going to figure out what happened to her, but for now she was happy to have Diana back, to be alive, and to finally be able to lay in bed without the entire city of sounds surrounding her.

For now, she was more then peaceful. She felt the light touch of Diana’s lips on her neck. And she fell into a deep sleep. The first she has had in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to the previous chapters, couple word changes, but little else, it should read more smoothly now. 
> 
> Mistakes are still mine, no beta, 
> 
> this is free form and I still have no idea where this is going, but I hope you enjoy. As always comments and feedback appreciated.

It would be few more days still before Kara found herself rolling into the CatCO building, a ridiculously hot latte in hand for Ms. Grant. She was late, but that was expressed to her boss before hand, to avoid unwanted attention. At least before she got the chance to speak with the Media Queen herself, first.

The elevator dinged as it made it to the top floor, and she rolled out, using the small joystick, that she had to convince win to put on, because how was she going to explain the neural control to everyone. The stick was supposed to be for show, but he made it functional. She went straight for Ms. Grants office, and when the woman looked up her eyes widened in shock.

She hastily got up and rushed passed Kara and shut the doors, to give them some privacy. Kara held out the latte for her when she walked back towards her. Ms. Grant took it hesitantly, her eyes flicking between Kara and the chair.

“I don’t know what all you were told, but based on your reaction, you weren’t told much.” Kara stated dryly.

“Your sister said you weren’t well, and need time to recover. I said take all the time you needed, I was also informed you were going to be late this morning.” The older woman was clearly rattled as she put the coffee down and leaned against her desk. “What happened Kara?”

Kara smiled softly, she enjoyed the private softness and care Ms. Grant had for her.

“I know that you know I’m Supergirl, even though we both pretend otherwise.” Ms. Grant just nodded as Kara continued. “I’m not anymore. Something happened, we don’t know what, and I am no longer an alien, genetically. I’m human, with no powers.”

“But how, no, why are you in a wheel chair if you only lost your powers?”

“I was flying when they vanished.” Kara looked away when Ms. Grant gasped. “And I fell. If it wasn’t for an untested modification done to my suit and cape, I would have been dead. So, silver lining.”

Ms. Grant was silent for several moments. Kara looked up, and she saw her covering her mouth with her hand, silent tears slowing escaping her eyes as she looked at her. She wasn’t sobbing, Kara would barely classify it as crying, but it was an unseen level of emotion from the Queen, and it touched Kara.

“I’m okay Ms. Grant. As okay as I can be, anyways. And I still want to work for you, to the best of my ability. But I need a favor.”

“Anything.”

One word, and Kara nearly broke. One word said with such sincerity, it almost scared her.

“You need to break it to the city. You need to tell them, that Supergirl is gone. Not dead, but gone.” Kara was fighting back tears at this point. These were the words she did not want to say out loud, because it made it real.

“What should I tell them?”

“Start with the truth. Unforeseen events have led to me losing my powers. But you have to make them believe that I am okay, I just won’t be around anymore.” Kara wiped the tears from her eyes, while never looking away from Ms. Grant.

“Who will protect the city from the things we can’t fight against?” She asked, knowing that there will be things the city will need help from.

“Her.” Kara replied, as she looked and nodded towards the balcony door. Ms. Grant turned, and met the friendly yet powerful gaze of Wonder Woman.

“Hello, Ms Grant.”

\--------------------------\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\--\\\\----\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------

The rest of the day went about as normally as it could for Kara.

Ms. Grant took to locking herself in her office, working on how to reveal to the city what happened.

Kara took the time to catch up on emails and headlines over the last month that she missed, noticing the many “Where’s Supergirl” Headlines across many media outlets, including CatCO magazine.

Kara also had to deal with the sympathy, and curiosity over her injury, giving ‘car crash’ as the cause. Everyone not in the know accepted it as truth, and those who did, played along.

James and Lucy were the hardest to tell, because they haven’t been clued in to what was going on, not until now, and James as confused, and Lucy had to leave to deal with her emotions. She had started crying when she hugged Kara.

They were happy she was okay, but it didn’t make it any easier.

Honestly Kara found herself getting agitated as the day went on. She was still managing to do things for herself, she was mobile, and healthy. Apart from reaching the top shelf of anything, she could manage it. That’s what annoyed her, because no one was letting her. Everyone thought she needed help with everything. And the endless pity was starting to really get on her nerves. And lunch hadn’t even rolled around yet. It was barely 11.

When the lunch hour finally hit, Kara couldn’t get out of the building fast enough. Ms. Grant told her to use her private elevator to help avoid the people, and Kara was so grateful for that. She rolled into Noonan’s and instantly regretting her choice.

She was a regular there, and unlike in the morning when she stopped somewhere else for Cat’s coffee, she forgot. So, she put on a happy face and ordered food, and tried to brush away the people getting in her space about her new injury. Luckily the food she ordered came quick, and she immediately left the cafe in search for peace.

She didn’t know where to look, so she settled with just returning to the office and eating at her desk.

When she arrived, she found camera’s set up in Cat’s office, and them signaling with their hand as they were about to go live.

Cat sat at her desk, a somber, yet hopeful and powerful look on her face, the screens behind her adorned with Supergirl covers of the magazine.

“National City. For the passed month, we all have been asking, “Where is Supergirl.” I am here to tell you, that Supergirl will no longer be protecting out city. I understand that this is not the easiest thing to hear. We have all come to look at Supergirl with reverence, and love. She is and forever will be, the darling of our city. Unforeseen events took place that has left Supergirl as one of us. Powerless, and human. She loved helping us, and inspiring us, and everyday she misses it. Being the symbol of bright hope.

Now we need to be that hope. Supergirl has protected us, and many times, sacrificed nearly everything for us. She may not have been perfect, but she was perfect for us. Now she walks among us, as one of us, and no one has earned it more. She has inspired us to be the best version of ourselves, to be heroes in our own right. To stand up and do the right thing. And the right thing is to welcome her, with love, and appreciation. Wherever she is, be kind to her, be the hero she was once to you.

We can handle our city, but in the times that we cannot, we will not be without help. Wonder Woman has graciously taken us under her shield, against whatever demons come our way. So no matter what happens we need to be strong. Strong for ourselves and for each other.

And Supergirl, if your listening. Welcome home.”

Her lunch forgotten, despite the fact that she set it on her desk as she rolled passed the camera crew starting to pack up. Broadcast might have been short, but it will be repeated several times through out the day.

Cat met her eyes and gestured to the balcony. Kara was first out the door, Cat behind her.

“You look pissed, Kara.” Kara sighed, because she thought she was hiding it.

“I…” She huffed and looked at the sky and then turned her chair to face Ms. Grant. “I hate pity. And that’s all I have been getting all day and I am sick of it.” Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Kara kept talking. “Everyone is acting like I can’t do things for myself. I am crippled, not helpless.”

“Enough.” Kara closed her mouth, her jaw teeth clinched tight. “You are not crippled. And I agree you are not helpless. You have been dealt a bad hand, and right now people don’t understand, and probably wont ever. You are going to have to deal with this treatment.”

“Be easier if it wasn’t constant.”

“Maybe. But it is something that will happen for the rest of your life in that chair.” Cat smirked. “Besides, I still expect you to move the stars at my whim, chair or no chair. I may be more lenient, given the circumstances, but it will not change my expectations. So take comfort in that if everything else is irking you.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara said, truly appreciating that her boss wasn’t pitying her.

“But do not let them anger you. They need to adjust, but more importantly they need to see you demonstrate your strength, show them it hasn’t faltered, just because you are confined to a wheelchair. When they see it, they will back off. And if they don’t. Remember who your boss is.”

Kara smiled, and started to laugh lightly. Even Cat chuckled.

“Now, go home. And officially, you have earned the right to use my elevator. It is more accessible for your chair then the common ones, and obviously private.” Cat said dismissively as she sauntered back into her office. Kara rolling in behind her.

“Thank you Ms. Grant.” She said as she rolled out and to her own desk, grabbing the salad she had bought for lunch and her bag, and immediately to the elevator to head home.

It was barely 1 in the afternoon, and already felt like it had been a long day. She texted Alex, expressing a need of sisters, ice cream and a bad movie.

Her phone chimed with a reply a few moments later from Alex, confirming that she was on her way.

Kara smiled, and headed home, ready to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr @AeoXandara,
> 
> I talk about ideas with you guys, get to know you, and accept suggestions and requests. SO hit me up. ya?
> 
> Until next time
> 
> -Aeo


End file.
